Grammaria Rules
Follow these rules if you value your life lol. (Seriously though we will murder you and then take a hyper realistic picture of you and then put it in a lost episode of Fifi and the flowertots.) The Full List Quality With a program writing these stories for you, you don't exactly have much of a say in quality, however, by quality we mean how funny the stories should be. Make sure you translate the stories into many languages, especially languages that have completely different grammatical rules from English, such as Japanese, Serbian, Indonesian, Chinese and so on. If your story is semi-comprehensable, it will be a candidate for deletion, and if a story is completely readable, it will be deleted. You wont get a warning, but you will get a message advising you to translate stories into extremely dumb shit. Editting and Vandalism No vandalizing pages or adding unnecessary edits. This includes pointless synonym changing Do not edit other users' profile pages Etiquette Don't be a troll, make sure your stories are translated, don't just make dumb or trollpasta versions of regular stories. Be polite to other users and administrators. No personal insults, stalking, or harassment of any kind. Don't self advertise, people are here for the stories, not for your channel, wiki or work, unless it's in your bio, where it's permitted, but make sure it's not in the comments, chat or on the pages. Don't start or organise drama in the chat or comments, no one enjoys that. If you get a punishment, message the moderator that gave you it if you believe you don't deserve it, but be respectful, if you have a meltdown your message will be ignored or deleted. Obey FANDOM's terms of use yeah do that Images, Videos and Galleries Do not post NSFW content (Fetishes, Sex, Nudity, Gore, basically anything considered 18 plus isn't allowed, as well as things that would harm the users that are squeamish, that includes things normally marked as NSFL/Not Safe For Life) No screamer gifs, seizure inducing gifs, pornographic videos or images, anything that is too graphic, or in any way harmful. If an image isn't relevant to the subject at hand, don't add it, same for videos. Don't add galeries to pages, just link a gallery on the page. And in the future we plan on adding nightmare fuel galleries a la the original Creepypasta wiki, which you shouldn't make on your own, later we will make a page called "The Nightmare Fuel Gallery" where custom made galleries will be added, plus one giant nightmare fuel gallery where all is added. Spam don't Categories Read the category list because it's against the rules to make stuff up. Unless the category you made up is actually important. Don't make categories into stories. Offensive content If you're translating your own creation, make sure it dosen't include any overly NSFW topics, such as making fun of real people, too much swearing, racism, Anti-LGBTQ+, slurs, sexism, making fun of sensitive topics or real tragedies, as we don't wanna be put at risk of getting this wiki deleted by FANDOM. Comments We're very strict about this. DO NOT USE THE COMMENT SECTION FOR DRAMA. '''Use it for converation only. Questions, suggestions, anything, as long as you aren't spamming or posting NSFW or NSFL images, plus, once more, '''BE RESPECTFUL WHEN USING IT Keep your comment on subject. Do not post anything not relating to the story. Blogging Blogs are blogs. Use them for what they are. Asking questions, expressing yourself, and don't categorise them, they're categorised automatically Do not tag your blog posts. Re-writing and sequels Don't make a seperate page to re-write your story, instead, re-write your story on the page it was written on in the first place. Sequels aren't allowed, so if you're writing a sequel to a story you posted, don't, if it's an original creation, submit it to another wiki. No Sockpuppeting We do not allow Sockpuppets or alternate accounts. Sockpuppet/alts will be permabanned and the user's main account will be warned. Please note that it is against the site's rules to make alternate accounts to try to get around a ban. Re-uploaded Pages It is against the rules to re-upload a deleted page, unless you actually make it better. Language Policy All pages must be in broken English. Unless it failed to translate, in which case, ad it to the category for un-translated stories or make a note on a part of the page to get around this rule. No Drama Rule We will not tolerate any drama (((some wikis get targeted for that (Ex. Trollpasta) and some get bad names for it (ex. Creepypasta))). Chat Rules Do not stalk, harass, or insult other users. Playful "insults" are allowed as long as they are not mean spirited. No political discussions are allowed. Do not use any racial, anti-religous or homophobic slurs of any kind, especially if they are used as genuine insults. Calling a jew a k*** isn't funny, it's insulting, obnoxious and unnecesarily rude. Do not post links to other websites unless they are well known and trusted. Do not spam. Punishments * Minor rule break: Warning * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: One week ban * Third Offense: Two week ban * Fourth Offense: One month ban * Fifth Offense: Two month ban * Every Rule Broken At Least Once or over 10 warnings: Year long ban * Sixth Offense: Permanent ban * Alt Accounts Are Allowed If You Loose Acces To Your Old One, But If We Find Out You're Using One Just To Get Around A Punishment, All Your Accounts Get A Permaban. Also, No Impersonating, It Results In a Permaban, we reccomend using your own profile picture if your username is simillar to another persons. * Check the Category List out in case you accidentally make a new category, to many superflous categories will be deleted, and the person who made them will get a warning Category:Important Shit